


A Witch and a Fairy

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/F, Fairy AU, Family, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: Alice Kirkland, a witch, is run out of town into the fairy wood where she meets a curious stranger.





	1. Part 1

Part 1 

“Hello.”

Alice practiced magic all her life. That fact alone made her someone to be feared. At least many people believed it did. 

“What is your name?”

At the age of eighteen, Alice moved away from her hometown. She made a home near a fairy wood to better hide her magic from the other villagers. 

“Ainsel.”

Alice could never love a man. She married her husband for protection; witches are known for living alone. 

“Lair.”

Only a month ago she had given birth to two beautiful boys. Now she was hiding in the fairy wood with her babies hoping no one from the village followed her. The man Alice married for protection wanted to cause her downfall. While Alice never loved him, her husband hated her. He had searched for an excuse to be rid of her for some time, and now, after the birth of her sons, he discovered her secret, her magic.

He planned to tell the whole village. Make a spectacle of it. He told Alice of his discovery first before storming off to gather the village. Alice gathered some food and clothes before taking her boys and daring to face the wood.

Fairy wood are dangerous places to travel for they hold direct routes to fairyland. A person could be lost there for a few hours or several decades, and the wood are full of fae who enjoy tricking humans, leading them further astray. Witches live beside them to escape any unfounded blame for the misfortunes of their neighbors.

Now Alice sat in the wood, crying below a tree with no home to go to and no friends to fall back on. One of her boys began to fuss loudly, and Alice, still fearful of being found, tried to shush him.

“Sh shh, Alfred, you’re alright. Don’t cry. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

As her son began to quiet down, a stranger spoke above her.

“Hello.”

Alice looked up, and before her crouched a woman with unnaturally glowing skin. At the sight of this woman, Alice held her sons closer to her chest. The woman did not flinch at this reaction. She asked Alice a simple question.

“What is your name?”

Alice, being raised on stories of magical creatures such as the Fae, knew better than to give this information away. For fae, names hold power, to give away your name is as bad as giving away your will. Seeing as this woman was a fairy, Alice quickly answered,

“Ainsel.”

The woman’s face twitched. At first she had been smiling but now she look annoyed.

“Lair,” she said, “Seriously, ‘My-Own-Self’? Do you think I’m dumb? Everyone knows that story!”

Alice flinched at the exclamation, but remained quiet.

“Fine,” the woman sighed, “I want to help you. You are clearly in need of it.”

“Help me,” Alice scoffed, “why? So I’ll owe you?”

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Here,” she said, holding out her hand, “my full name is Marianne Bonnefoy. What is your name?”

Alice stared dubiously at the hand.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Fairies can’t lie, Cherie.”

Alice stayed quiet for a short while longer before sighing. She had nowhere else to turn, this would at least be an interesting experience.

“I am Alice, and I would take your hand but mine are full right now.”

Marianne chuckled at that, no longer annoyed. After she asked Alice why she was in the wood, she helped Alice up. Marianne then made a proposal.

“I won’t leave you and your babies on your own. You can stay in my home for as long as you need.”

Alice, still wary of Marianne’s intentions, agreed to the proposal and followed her to her home.

...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night with Alice

Marianne’s home can be simply described as a pleasant cottage in the wood. It had a few rooms: the front room and kitchen, and the master bedroom and a spare room with the rest of the house being open space.

That night, Marianne let Alice have the spare room. When they came home the room only had one bed and an empty desk. To better accommodate her guests, Marianne conjured up two bassinets for the boys which could be fastened to the bed so Alice could sleep with them by her side.

After showing them their accommodations, Marianne left the family for the night. She knew Alice was wary of her intentions and felt it best to keep her distance for now. This didn’t stop her from hearing the crying. 

It was understandable. There were two babies, no more than a month or so old, sleeping in an unfamiliar house. Of course the boys would fuss, Marianne could ignore that. What she had trouble ignoring was Alice’s crying. She knew that Alice must be overwhelmed: a new mother run out of her home staying in a fairy’s house, some humans might consider that a nightmare, but that didn’t make Marianne want to comfort her any less.

Still, she restrained herself. It might have frightened Alice more if she showed too much interest in her.

The next morning, Marianne awoke at dawn, but Alice did not leave her room for some time.

Marianne decided to leave her be. She made breakfast with ingredients from outside of fairyland. Because of this, breakfast wouldn’t technically count as fairy food, hopefully... If it were any human who ate it would be bound to fairyland, to Marianne, forever.

As lonely as she was living in her cottage by herself, Marianne didn’t want to force anyone to stay with her. No one she forced to stay with her would like her, not really, not organically. Alice was already wary of her, she couldn’t do that to her on purpose.

When she finished making breakfast, she decided to not worry about it and wait for Alice.

She continued to worry about it, but as early morning left and noon crept closer her worry shifted to her guest. Alice still had not left her room. She hadn’t heard a peep from Alice or her boys all day. Of course they could be sleeping, but young babies are not known to sleep for long.

Marianne decided, if Alice was not coming out, it would be best for her to go in.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I wrote this a long time ago I just wasn’t certain if it was good enough to post.  
> I’m trying out a new strategy for post things and that strategy is “just post it, if it’s bad people will tell you and you can fix it later”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning for Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I was thinking of completely dropping this one until a certain someone left the nicest comment and it gave me the motivation I needed to at least finish the third chapter.
> 
> So, Wafflesadventure, if you see this, this chapter and anymore I add to this story is dedicated to you. Thank you

Part 3

Alice woke up an hour or so after dawn. 

She felt disoriented by her unfamiliar surroundings, painfully remembering the night before. She checked on her sons as soon as she thought to. Alfred she found awake while Matthew still slept.

The boys seemed fine. Alfred was babbling and not fussing. Matthew was breathing. Alice prepared herself as well as she could for the day.

After redressing herself and eating some of the food she brought, she picked up Alfred to feed him then Matthew to do the same. She changed their soiled diapers, setting dirty clothes aside to clean later. 

And then, Alice just held her sons close because she had nothing else to do. She had cried all her tears last night. She thought long and hard about where she should go, trying to come up with a plan, but she was lost. She couldn’t return to her house, or home to her parents. She didn’t know how to travel the fairy wood without being lead astray by its inhabitants...

That wasn’t entirely true. Alice could ask the fairy, Marianne, for a favor. To help her find her parents’ home. 

But she couldn’t do that. She already owed Marianne a favor for allowing her into her home. Fairies and humans value things very differently. When it came to repayment, anything was fair game. Alice couldn’t ask her.

How long she sat there in contemplation, she wasn’t sure, but eventually there was a knock at the door.

“Alice, may I come in?”

Alice startled but stayed silent.

There was a short pause before Marianne spoke again. “I don’t mean to intrude. It’s just that it’s almost noon, and you haven’t come out yet...”

“Eh..? Yes, come in!”

“Oh, okay.”

As Marianne opened the door, the first thing Alice noticed was how radiant she looked. Not that she was actually glowing, she was, but she was also just a beautiful woman to behold. Her hair was tied loosely in a bun, and she wore just a blue dress. There was something about the simplicity of her appearance that brought more attention to her supernatural features. It was impossible for Alice to take her gaze off of her.

As she came in, she smiled almost shyly, seeming embarrassed to barge in on her. This smile faded quickly into something resembling concern. “Why are you holding your boys? Are they unwell?”

Alice, who had sat silently for longer than could be considered comfortable, blinked in surprise as she processed the questions. Her slow response sent a sense of embarrassment through Alice’s entire being.

“No! No!”, she exclaimed hurriedly. “They’re fine! I just wanted to hold them. They’re very precious to me, so I want to keep them close.” This was true. As she spoke, she felt the need to hold her babies even closer, if that were possible. Marianne nodded at this answer, but she still seemed concerned.

“Are you alright? You seem to be very slow to act today.” She stepped out of the doorway she hadn’t left since it opened. Alice huffed, “of course I am!” Marianne simply looked at her unconvinced. This lack of response chafed Alice, drawing a stronger response.

“You try getting run out of town with your infant sons! Try being lost in the woods with your only choice being to trust some stranger with your life! See how ‘alright’ you’ll be!”

Marianne opened her mouth as if to answer then closed it. Her face was overcome by a thoughtful expression as she considered her words. After a moment she simply asked, “Do you know anything about gardening?”

A long pause followed again.

“What?”

“Do you know anything about gardening? You can’t just stay in this room forever. It wouldn’t be healthy! I understand being in a new environment can be frightening, but having something to do and spending time outside are very helpful ways to get used to new places!”

Alice huffed, “and what do you get out this?”

“I am getting a gardener, at least until you leave here. I needed one anyways. I’m not the best with nurturing plants from the human world. Consider it a favor to me.” 

After some contemplation, Alice answered. “Are you asking a favor of me?”

Marianne nodded, eyes alight with... something; was it joy? Mischief? Alice wasn’t certain, but if she could do this her debt would be repaid.

“I have held a fondness for the art in my life. I’m sure I could be of help while I’m here.”

Marianne grinned, “It’s a deal.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always looking for fairy AUs, but I can never seem to find them. I’m also always looking for nyo content and wlw relationships, so...  
> I’m not an expert on fairy lore, but some common themes in the information I’ve come across are: names have power, don’t ask fairies for favors, and fae like to cause mischief.


End file.
